


One day

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短小的PWP练习。<br/>性冷淡肉。<br/>无前应后果。<br/>谨慎阅读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

狡啮直至进入槙岛的体内之时都是昏昏沉沉的。  
廉价的酒精让他意识不清，脑海被搅成了一团，双臂和腰间也是绵软得厉害，他试图睁开眼，但触目所及的都是包裹在黑布下雨水的气息。  
他以为他正处于布满了尘土和脏污的地下室，粗砺的墙壁和卖弄风情的女人——狡啮总是不可避免地伴随着这一切，然而他坐在刚换过沙发套的新鲜地方，能听到隐约的爵士乐摇摇摆摆的歌唱，另一个温热的肉体包裹住自己的灵魂，带着不合时宜的柔软触觉，这一切都带给他本能的抗拒。但性器的摩擦是分离神经的良药，他感受着与黑暗视野相对极端的快感，他舔过哲学家渗出的汗水，而槙岛正坐在他的身上，双手缠住了他的脖颈和肩膀，如藤蔓一般。  
狡啮的眼睛被遮住了，他错过了做爱时槙岛与往日不同的神情，或许是像普通人一样情迷意乱，又或者是和槙岛平时般摆着一张极端平静的脸孔，有意无意地，他一直都被迫缺席于某些场景。  
他的左手摸上了槙岛的腰背，顺着脊柱突出的骨节一步步地摸到他的尾椎，可以触摸到的皮肤硬朗而潮湿，只除了槙岛容纳他的地方毫不相似的柔软。狡啮的分身感受着槙岛高热的内壁，而他的手指触碰着两个人紧密的结合处，一些腥膻潮湿的液体从那里淌落，随着他本能的贯穿动作带出啧啧的水声。  
他的性器完整地嵌入了对方的身体，比起日常相处的融洽，在床事上的契合或许更像是天生的本能。槙岛的性器已经全然勃起，抵在他的腰腹处，随着两个人的动作摩擦过狡啮硬挺的腹肌。一方面囊袋拍打的啪啪声让屋子里充斥着让人脸红心跳的味道，然而另一方面确实拉着他坠入在不可知的恐惧和新奇，槙岛几乎没有发出太多的声音。狡啮本以为他会像平日一样说着长篇大论的词句，哪怕是做爱时也不例外，他想象过对方在高潮时念诵莎士比亚的诗句，向他解释十四行诗的暗示和预谋，槙岛气息都在他的耳畔，呻吟和喘息吞没在他的唇舌之间。  
他偏过头咬住了槙岛红肿的乳尖，在槙岛的臀部用力的拍打换来对方惩罚似地咬在左肩上。性事中些微的疼痛是恰到好处的调剂，使用绳索和束缚带能更容易达到这个目的，但都来得准备过于充分，他们惯用的方式明显更为直白。槙岛的腿被分得更开，狡啮硬挺的肉刃如同楔子一般坚定地钉入槙岛体内，连根末入后缓慢的退出，未曾间断的插搐次次都进入到了内壁深处，灼热和柔软，疼痛与快感，狡啮掐住槙岛细瘦的腰，加快了挺送的频率，终于在一个全力的耸弄之后，在槙岛反射性缩紧的内壁中射了出来。  
十指交握环绕在脖子的姿势让槙岛的动作更像是胁迫而非撒娇，他控制着狡啮呼吸的来源，尽管大张着腿被顶弄到射精的人是他自己。  
在高潮的时刻，槙岛宛如一个合格的情人班缱绻地舔过他的睫毛，他温热的舌头停在狡啮的眼窝中，这让狡啮产生了一种位置的倒错。从头至尾，好像这场性事的主导都是来自于这个白发的男人。  
槙岛把口中的酒再次分给了他一部分，他的舌头尝起来是掺杂了铁锈的生水，狡啮的一手摩挲着他的耳朵和头发，这让身形相仿的两个人最终确是槙岛的面孔置于他的头颅之上。他低下头同狡啮接吻，舌尖舔弄过上颚和齿列，唾液划过两个人形状优美的下巴。  
槙岛沉默的吐息带给人绮丽的遐想和战栗的触感，一如伴随着熏风与暴雨的他们的历次情事。  
钟声敲了十二下，狡啮的性器仍然未从槙岛的体内退出来。  
槙岛的身上还是湿漉漉的，有着汗液混合着精液的味道，狡啮被情欲熏得发红的耳垂被他咬在嘴里，如获天堂而如至地狱。他们身上惯有的味道已经与对方融合到了一起，新的气息更让人随着。  
“仙度瑞拉的时间到了，”槙岛慢悠悠地撇过视野，他的喉结上下滑动，声音听起来比往常更为低回，“下次试试南瓜车里吧，狡啮。”  
“嗯，试试吧，”他说。


End file.
